Origin of the Infernite
Episode three of PokeSelects. Plot What a great way to celebrate becoming Champion of Sinnoh...sitting in a cave and being held hostage by pokepoachers. The crowd was cheering. He had just defeated Cynthia and her Garchomp with his Infernape. Then suddenly, several audience members pulled out guns and smoke pellets. He and his Infernape had fainted, and then...nothing. When he awoke, he was in a cave, hands tied behind his back. His Infernape was his biggest concern, being no where in sight. A large gruffy man, with a black beard walked up to him, a large gun in his hand. "You. Champion of sinnoh. You work for me now, or you die." he said, his voice deep and rough. "You will mine for stones, that we will use for weapons. Do as we say, and you will be freed." Kalib stared at the man. "I refuse." The man lifted his gun, and shoot Kalib in his left-knee. He held back a cry, and his knee slowly bled. Then man grabbed him by his shirt, which was ripped and dirty, and threw him into a nearby cave. Kalib was knocked out upon impact. When he woke up, he hands were free, but his wrist were swollen. But, what got his attention was his Infernape, unconscious and bruised, across from him. He scrambled over to him, as tears began to stream down his face. "Infernape...wake up...please..." Kalib begged. Suddenly, Infernape's flame started igniting, as it slowly woke up. It stared up at it's traine, and the two quickly embraced in a tight hug. The two hood footsteps, and turned their heads to an opening in the cave. The man who shot Kalib stood there, and pointed towards a stone wall behind Kalib and Infernape. "You will retrieve stones, gold, and pearls from that wall. If you collect and unsatisfactory amount, you will stay here longer. Now get to work!" Then man walked off afterwards. And it started. For hours, days, weeks, months, the two worked from morning to night, mining ores and whatnot. One fateful day, Kalib came across a peculiar stone, orange and red. It resembled a mega stone. Kalib wasn't a rookie when I came to mega evolution either, having mega evolved many of his Pokemon...he thought about them, and wondered if they missed him. Out of boredom, Kalib and Infernape began tossing the stone back and fourth. But, when Infernape caught it, the stone glowed bright, and so did Kalib's mega ring. This only meant one thing. They discovered the "Infernite." "Infernape, do you know what this means? We can escape, we can leave!" Kalib silently yelled. The two were overjoyed, they had some hope. But this was a one chance opportunity. If they messed up, it'd all be over. For good. The two looked at each other, and nodded in unison. Kalib tapped his mega ring, and the stone Infernape held glowed. The light surrounded Infernape until... There it stood. Mega Infernape, this first in history. It's red crest spiked like a crown, and golden and white fur. A large white mustache, split in four grew on it's muzzle. In it's hand it held a bamboo stick. It twirled it around, and the ends suddenly ignited with flames. They were ready. A large bang was heard, and several guards turned their attention to the steel door enclosing the two prisoners. The bangs kept coming, until the door went flying, and crashed into a guard. The remaining ones raised their guns at the pitch black entrance. Suddenly, Mega Infernape jumped onto a guard, causing the three other to shoot at him. Infernape leaped off him, and onto another one, twisting his neck, before striking the other two into a wall with his bamboo. Kalib ran out behind him. "Good job." The two ran for it. Guards were pushed by Kalib, or struck by Mega Infernape. They could see the entrance, they could see the light. One thing stood in their way though. The man who shot Kalib stood their gun in hand. And behind him, a large Drapion. But they wouldn't let them stop their freedom be reached. Mega Infernape jumped over the man, and struck Drapion in the face with it's bamboo, the large scorpion toppling over into some gasoline cans, spilling it everywhere. The man, not payong attention, received a punch to the face from Kalib, and he fell over. The two partners stood at the entrance and looked at the man in disgust. The Drapion over to the side stood up, and crawled over to Kalib. Yet, it didn't attack, and rubbed against him. It was obviously abused by the man, and wanted to leave him. Kalib smiled and pet it, but turned back to the man and frowned. "You make me sick." Kalib spat. "Hehehe...you may think your strong, but you are weak...you'll never achieve to anything you worthless scum..." the man replied. "...I'll see you in hell." Kalib said. And with that, Infernape launched a flamethrower at the spilled gasoline, igniting it. The man sat there, as fire engulfed him and the cave. Infernape, Kalib, and Drapion walked away, as the man laughed and screamed. His work here was done. Next stop...back home. Characters Humans *Kalib Hikari *PokePoacher Man *Guards Pokemon *Kalib's Infernape(Mega Infernape) *Man's/Kalib's Drapion Trivia *The Iron Man film was the main inspiration of this episode. Category:Episodes